O Preço da Liberdade
by Kitsune No Yuki
Summary: Fic baseada no livro: "O Preço da Liberdade" - Yaoi e hetéro - EnvyEd, GreedLust e um pouquinho de EdWrath -


**Yumi: **Essa fic, foi baseada no livro _"O Preço da Liberdade"._ (Tem a estrutura da história, mas tá bastante mudado.)

Notas:

- O Ed que tá narrando.

- Sim! É yaoi! Com EnvyEd e um pouquinho de EdWrath

- Lut e Greed são casados e Envy e Wrath são seus filhos. (Que milagre! - Toca Aleluia no fundo - Pelo menos UMA fic com casal hetéro!)

- Aqui e Ed e Al são alquimistas, mas depois de realizarem a transmutação humana e dar errado, eles não usam alquimia e Envy, Wrath, Lust e Greed são humanos. (Pra não interferir na fic, sem comentários que os nomes deles são os pecados capitais. -.-')

Então, a fic! /o

**O Preço da Liberdade - Uma nova vida**

Eu amo meu irmão, um ano mais novo do que eu, até que um dia - Como somos orfãos - precisei arrumar um emprego, fui ser doméstico, e deixei-o co meu vizinho e amigo, Roy.

- Al - Chamei-o de manhã bem cedo. - Hoje vou ter uma grande missão, vou enfrentar a vida, e vou arrumar um emprego.

- Mas Nii-san, - Disse ele espantado. - Por que isso? Você só tem quinze anos e vai trabalhar?

- Vou. - Respondi com firmeza. - Sendo o mais velho, vou trabalhar para nos sustentar.

- Mas, temos uma casa e somos felizes! - Al tentava fazer eu mudar de idéia.

- Mas com tudo o que tem que pagar, nem Winry e Pinako que nos ajudam tanto, poderão nos ajudar. - Falei, e revelei: - Logo não teremos dinheiro para pagar, e não queremos prejudicar elas, não é?

- Claro que não... - Falou ele em tom triste. - Mas, se está tão decidido... E onde vai trabalhar?

- Vou ser doméstico, vou ficar um bom tempo sem te ver... Vou trabalhar para uma mulher na casa dela e como companhia para os filhos dela.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta Nii-san... - Falou Al, bastante triste.

- Eu também... - Também estava triste. - E você ficará com Roy enquanto não estou aqui.

- Okay. Quando você vai?

- Daqui algumas horas, vou encontrá-la perto da casa dela.

- Posso te acompanhar até lá? Assim ficaremos um tempo juntos.

- Claro, vou arrumar minhas coisas. - Segui até o armário para pegar uma escova de dentes, shampoo e escova para os cabelos. Não peguei nenhuma roupa porque a moça disse que ele iria comprar umas pra eu usar lá.

**S2.S2.S2.S2.S2.S2.S2.S2.S2.S2**

Já estávamos quase chagando no local do encontro, era um bairro muito bonito. Tinha casas grandes e luxuosas. Avistavamos uma mulher há alguns passos, era muito bonita. Deve ser ela.

- Olá, você é Edward? - Peguntou ela a mim.

- Sim, sou eu e você é... - Tirei um papel do bolço, tinha marcado o nome dela. - Srta...

- Sra. - Corrigiu ela.

- Sra. Lust.

- Sim, pronto pra ir?

- Claro, - Virei-me para me despedir de Al. - Te vejo em alguns meses, Al. - Abracei-o.

- Tchau. Nii-san... - Despediu-se ele, e se soltou do abraço.

- Tchau, Al... - Acenei enquanto seguia Lust.

**S2.S2.S2.S2.S2.S2.S2.S2.S2.S2**

Eu e ela caminhamos em silencio até uma mansão de dois andares muito bonita, ela abriu a porta e me sinalisou pra entrar. Subimos por uma escada até o segundo andar, seguimos até um corredor com vários quartos, ela abriu a porta de um deles e disse:

- Esse será o seu quarto, tem uma hora pra arrumar suas coisas e descançar um pouco. Depois sairemos para comprar um uniforme pra você. - Deu um sorriso e saiu do quarto.

Arrumei minhas coisas, e me deitei na cama. O quarto era muito bem decorado: Tinha uma cama que ficava embaixo da janela muito macia e um acolchoado vermelho com um dragão bordado com uma linha dourada, uma mesinha de cabeceira, dois abajures nas paredes do quarto e um armário embutido bem grande. Depois de apreciar o belo quarto, me aconcheguei na cama e dormi.

Acordei com Lust me chamando.

- Tá na hora de acordar Edward! - Chamava ela de fora do quarto.

Me levantei e a segui pelo grande corredor. Descemos as escadas e fomos á garagem onde entramos no caro dela.

Seguimos o trageto até a cidade, iamos na parte mais rica da cidade. Eu olhava maravilhado as vitrines, todos os manequins com roupas sofisticadas. Lust me observava pelo espelhinho do carro, quando nossos olhares cruzaram, ela sorriu.

- Tente não fazer essa cara de espanto, não fica bem. Não quer parecer ignorante, não é?

Ela parou em frente de uma loja de roupas. Uma mulher correu para abrir a porta e atender Senhora Lust.

- Quero algo semelhante a um uniforme para o garoto. - Disse ela. - Você sabe o modelo. Um uniforme de empregado, talvez preto com uma camisa branca.

A atendente mostrou um uniforme, até que era bonito: Um smoking preto com uma camisa branca e uma calça comprida.

- Prove-o, Edward.

Quando sai do provador, Lust bateu palmas.

- Perfeito! - Sorriu ela. - Vamos levar dois, mais duas camisas brancas, um casaco preto, dois pares de meias, roupas de baixo e pijamas.

Depois de comprarmos roupas, fomos a uma loja de sapatos, onde Lust comprou pra mim um par de sapatos pretos e de amarrar.

- Bem resistentes e sem frescuras. Não quer machucar seus pés, não é?

**S2.S2.S2.S2.S2.S2.S2.S2.S2.S2**

Depois de terminamos as compras, voltamos para casa. Ele me disse para vestir as roupas novas, e que não precisaria usar as velhas.

Tinha cinco minutos para me vestir, depois era pra eu ir pra sala e ver minhas tarefas.

Acabei de me vestir e segui até a sala. Lust estava sentada no sofá.

- Essas são suas tarefas: Você deverá acordar as oito - Começou ela. - Não tolero atrasos. A lista das refeições estará sempre na porta da geladeira. Arrume a mesa da sala de jantar com quatro lugares. Comerá na cozinha depois que terminarmos. Tudo o que precisa está na dispensa. Depois volte para o seu quarto para se lavar e arrumar sua cama. Depois volte para lavar a louça. Sirva o almoço ao meio dia e o jantar as sete. Limpe a casa e os móveis todos o dias, fui clara? - Terminou ela com um sorriso.

- Sim, claro. - Respondi. Deduzi que não tinha um tempo livre até as oito.

**S2.S2.S2.S2.S2.S2.S2.S2.S2.S2**

Já eram onze horas, quase hora do almoço, deveria começar a cozinhar. Não me acostumaria tão rápido assim sendo empregado - Cozinhava em casa, mas nunca tinha cozinhado comida fina para quatro pessoas. - Peguei a lista na geladeira, tudo parecia ser delicioso. Peguei os ingredientes e comecei.

- É meio difícil... - Murmurei pra mim mesmo. Era mesmo, mas nada imposivél.

Pronto. Acabei. Agora é só colocar a mesa. E fuquei imaginando: De quem seriam os outros três lugares?

**S2.S2.S2.S2.S2.S2.S2.S2.S2.S2**

Fim do primeiro capítulo! /o/

Deixem reviews, onegai! \n.n/


End file.
